Question: $ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {3} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4}\times{4} & {-4}\times{3} \\ {-4}\times{4} & {-4}\times{2} \\ {-4}\times{3} & {-4}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-16} & {-12} \\ {-16} & {-8} \\ {-12} & {-12}\end{array}\right]}$